You're the One Who Caught Me
by lightemupupup
Summary: Just another story about starcrossed lovers...
1. Chapter 1

The Queen sat up in her throne. She looked at her daughter, Serenity, or as most of her closest friends call her, Serena in front of her. Serena's mother had called her to speak to her about something. 

"Daughter, the Earth royal family has been gracious enough to allow you to stay at their palace. You have to become more educated, and I beleive this is the best," Queen Serenity told her daughter.

Princess Serenity smiled brightly. "Thank you, Mother. I will be sure to take advantage of this oppurtunity. If I may ask, for how long will I stay there?"

"Two months at the most. I shall send a servant to help you pack. You are expected tomorrow," The Queen said. She got up from her throne and walked towards her daughter. She cupped her daughter's face in her hands.

"We will say our goodbyes now before you retire to your room. Please be on your best manners," she continued, "Be careful of the prince of the Earth. I do not like his womanizing. Do not get so close. I could go on, however, you must get your rest."

"Yes, mother," Princess Serena nodded.

The princess curtsied deeply before stepping on her gown and stumbling.

The Queen smiled wider. "Oh, Serena!" She said teasingly, "Your clumisness will be the end of both of us!"

The princess giggled. She excused herself and left to her room to rest.

The next day an escort came to take the Princess to the Portal Room.

Serenity had never been to the Earth, although she had gazed upon it many times from her bedroom.

She arrived at the Moon Kingdom's Portal Room in the palace. She stepped through the portal and felt the familiar tingling sensation of being transported through space. As quick as the sensation started, it stopped.

Stepping out of the portal into a different room, she looked around. Her round blue eyes glittered with an innocent excitement.

A young servant bustled in. She curtsied and asked, "Are you the Princess of the Moon, Serenity-sama?"

Serena smiled and answered yes.

"Please come with me, Serenity-sama," the servant said. She curtsied again and led Serena to the throne room to meet the rulers of the Earth.

When the servant left, Serena looked around, thinking she heard an odd noise.

She saw a man, and she had no words to describe him. He had ebony hair and piercing dark sea blue eyes, tall, and Serena felt herself grow weak at the sight of him. What was this feeling? Before she walked any closer, she saw a woman with him.

The woman was making the odd sounds, though Serena could now see it was moaning. The woman was throwing back her head as the man kissed her neck.

Serena decided not to linger. She backed away before walking back towards the throne room. A servant had opened the door. He saw her approach and bowed to her.

Serena walked into the large throne room. She made her way to curtsy in front of the King and Queen. They bowed and curtsied back.

"We take it you are tired, Princess. We just wanted to welcome you into our humble palace briefly before you rest," The Queen said. She had a round face perfect for wide smiles, and her eyes twinkled with genuine happiness.

"Our son will be here shortly to escort you to the room you will be staying. He has been wanting to meet you," said the King.

Serena curtsied. "Thank you for allowing me to study here," She said, smiling.

"It's our pleasure to have the Princess of the Moon here," said the King. He smiled.

"Ah, there's Endymion now!" said the Queen brightly, gesturing towards the door.

Serena turned towards the door. She took a good first look at him and took in a sharp intake of breath.

**This will be my first Serenity/Endymion lemon. Yes, there will be more. And yes, I will keep updating ATMB, my other story. I might put it on hiatus for a while, because this story seems to be writing itself. Tell me what you think of the prologue. I know there's typos, bla bla. Please excuse them. And I'm also thinking of when ATMB is finished, that I shall repost it revised. No major changes, just some grammar errors that are just annoying me.**


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

**Second chapter! I'm working on ATMB, I think chapter 7 is going to be the longest so far. Keep reading, please. I love getting emails saying that my stories have been favorited. They really make my day. Reviews, as always, are loved and more than welcome. Oh, and did you notice the title change? I hated the original one. SO, here's the new one. enjoy! R&R!**

_Like a gift from the heavens,_

_It was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above,_

_That could save me from hell,_

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,_

_And we sang..._

"**Into the Night**" - by Santana featuring Chad Kroeger

* * *

Serena realized who the man with the woman she saw before was. _The prince!_

She curtsied deeply so as to hide her blush creeping up her cheeks. He approached near enough and bowed to her.

"Princess Serenity, welcome," He greeted her, smiling.

She held out her hand, an instant reflex she was used to.

He held it and pressed it to his lips. Serena didn't know if he was lingering too long or if it was her imagination.

She looked up at him almost questioningly and straightened, trying to pry her hand away as politely possible without snatching it back.

His eyes met hers. He didn't realize it then, but he had fallen in love for the first time.

_Those eyes,_ he thought, _those beautiful blue eyes that look like they should belong to an angel._

She cleared her throat softly and looked away, and it brought his attention back.

_I've never felt this way about anyone,_ she thought, _could it be...?_

He let go of her hand and offered his arm. "I'll show you to your room," he said coolly.

The King and Queen had been talking amongst themselves, and the Queen looked up.

"Oh, Princess, please do rest today. Tomorrow we have planned a ball for your arrival," she smiled widely.

Serena pressed a hand to her chest. "Oh, I didn't even bring a gown appropriate for a ball! Besides, you didn't have to!"

"It's our welcome to you," said the King reassuringly, "And we will provide a gown for you."

Serena curtsied once more. "Thank you! I look forward to it."

She took Endymion's newly reoffered arm and left with her arm intertwined with his.

"So, Prince Endymion-" she began.

"Call me Endymion," He said, flashing his smile that usually worked on making girls weak at the knees.

Sure enough, Serena felt like her knees would give away. Then her mother's warning rang in her head like an alarm. She mentally kicked herself to focus. _You have Adam,_ she reminded herself. Not like she had to though, right?

"You can call me Serena, everyone else does," She said, mustering as much coldness into her voice as possible. She failed miserably, sounding like an innocent child.

"Alright then. Serena, do you like Earth so far?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I should show you around sometime when we take a break from studying," he added.

"That would be nice, wait, we?" She turned to face him, eyes burning into his.

"Yes, we'll be studying together. We'll have the same tutor so it would be like going to a regular classroom," he smiled widely, giving her a goofy grin. "I want to know what the odango atama Princess knows."

He smirked at her fuming expression.

_If looks could kill, I'd be just a bloody mess on the floor_, he mused.

"Don't make fun of my hair!" She closed her eyes and spoke as if she had recited this a thousand times over. "The 'odango' hairstyle that you see on me is traditional. It has been worn in the hair of my female ancestors, starting from the first Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Selene. It has been traditional for the heir to the Moon Kingdom to wear her hair in-" She stopped and peeked through an eye. _He's walking away from me!_

"Hey! Were you even listening to me?!" She said, her voice echoing throughout the empty hall.

He turned. "I stopped after you told me not to make fun of your hair," he replied, his deep voice vibrating throughout the walls. He yawned as an extra effect.

"And my name's Endymion, Serenity-sama," he added as an afterthought.

"Serena, remember? You don't have to be so formal with me, since I'll be here a while. But how will I find my chamber?" She asked looking around the hall.

"There's a door in front of you. Did you think I'd leave you and let you get lost? I'd have to face the wrath of my parents if I did. Feh," he said impatiently.

"Well, you can go now I suppose," she said, purposely adding extra guilt into her voice.

"I am, I am," he said, walking away again.

"Well, good, I-!" she had turned on her heel to open the door but tripped on a bit of the ends of her long hair.

"Owowowow!" she lifted her hair out of harm's way.

She heard him chuckle. A deep chuckle that sent chills down her spine...in a good way.

She opened the door to her chamber, not taking notice of the chamber in general and heading towards the bed. She sank face down onto the bed, the comforter rustling under her.. Her first impression of him had been mixed. His face, he had such a soft face, she thought, but on the inside he was such an arrogant, conceited, proud man! She moaned into a pillow. She had to see him again the next night at that ball...She moaned again. She might even have to dance with him.

She got up and looked around her chamber. She found what she was looking for. She sat at a desk that had a stationary set. She decided to write to her fiancee, Adam.

_Dear Adam,_

_I promised you I'd write to you when I got here, and here I am. Earth is beautiful, everything that we were taught. The King and Queen are gracious. They are going to throw a ball for me tomorrow! I was so taken aback by the gesture, I acted like the usual clumsy fool I am. Please tell me tell me how our dear pet Magdeline is doing. I love you, don't think I'll run off with some man from the Earth. I'll write a lengthier letter next time._

_Love Always,_

_Serenity_

She had to remind herself she had someone already. Adam was tall, handsome, smart, and funny. She lay down on her bed again, trying to think of Adam's face.

But she couldn't.

She panicked. She loved Adam! She did! No one else! She closed her eyes and saw an image of Endymion and that look in his eyes she had never seen before. Her thoughts drifted away from him into a dreamful bliss.

* * *

**G**uided by the light of the moon, he climbed onto the balcony attached to her room. He opened the glass door noiselessly. 

_Why am I here?_

He looked around her moonlit chamber that would have been otherwise dark. Then he saw her.

On her bed that seemed so big at a distance, he realized it was just her petite frame that made it seem so.

He strode silently towards her bedside. Her bodily feautures luminous in the moonlight.

His first impression of her had been that she was just another spoiled princess sort of exiled here with an excuse of becoming more cultured. But then he actually met her. She was...different. He had no other words to describe his sudden attraction to her._ She's just another girl, another fling_, he kept telling himself. But that still didn't explain why he felt this way.

His eyes ran up and down her sleeping form that faced up towards ceiling that had angels painted all over it.

_How suiting._

Her feet still had flat heeled slippers on them. Her soft long white dress clinged around her, defining her curves.

Her hands rested right under her breasts. They heaved up and down in a slow rhythm with her breathing.

Her facial features were luminated under the light of the moon, giving her a silvery glow. Her face was peaceful, a small smile playing across her full lips.

He noticed her hair had come undone and it fanned out across her bed.

He stroked a lock of her hair. He withdrew his hand. It was soft and smooth at the same time, a curious sensation that made him crave more.

He touched her hair again, and couldn't stop himself from running his hand lightly up her arm until he was at her face.

Gently, he rubbed his thumb lightly across her cheek, bringing his face closer to hers. Her warm breath tickled his face. His lips hovered over hers when she murmured,

"Oh, Adam..."

He stood up straight again. He felt two emotions stabbing at him. He felt stupid for being there, in her room, when she was sleeping, and second of all, he felt jealous.

_No, I don't get jealous. I just don't want anoyone else to look or think about Serena like that, unless they want to die a painful death. Wait, why do I care?_

He plucked a red rose out of a nearby vase. He gently lifted her hands and placed the rose in her palms and left.

* * *

_**H**e was so close to her face, and she closed her eyes as he neared._

_"I love you..." he whispered huskily, a hint of lust in his voice._

_She opened her eyes._

_"Endymion..." She felt happy to see him, almost excited. His lips were a less than a baby's breath away from her own lips. She sighed, content._

_She never felt like this with Adam._

_Adam..._

_She remembered him, and her eyes widened._

_Swiftly, he kissed her._

Serena's eyes opened wide, her heart beating and her hands shaking. She shook off the dream, telling herself it was just that.

_Just a dream..._

She rolled her eyes, remembering the ball was that night. She groaned, dreading what she anticipated to be a boring event in her honor.

**Thank you to all the reviewers! They are what keep me going. Thanks for your patience, hope you like this chapter. -Pamela. Feel free to message me if you have any questions. PLEASE NOTE THERE'S A SLIGHT CHANGE. I made Serena engaged : thought it would liven up things.**


End file.
